


[Podfic of] Deep Breath by pauraque

by originally reads (originally)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Character Death Fix, Dragons, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> The sounds of spell and sword no longer ring out in the halls of Blackwing Descent, but not all within are dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Deep Breath by pauraque

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deep Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777280) by [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BWoW%5D%20deep%20breath.mp3)| Duration: 00:16:44

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> I love the language and imagery in this story, and this glimpse into the thought process of these two awesome ladies.


End file.
